


Simple care

by KiraDillinger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gen, Human AU, Karkat is only mentioned, Nepeta and Equius are best friends, bromans, friendly evening with beer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDillinger/pseuds/KiraDillinger
Summary: No, he isn't in love with her, with Nepeta. She is his friend, the best friend, and he knows that she lives alone and needs to be taken care of. He's just like... Like an older brother. And he wants to know what kind of a “always angry little jerk” is hanging next to her, and it's unclear why she likes him.





	Simple care

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! That's my second fic translation from my first language (Russian), so I hope I didn't screw up.   
> Let me know if there are any mistakes.   
> Also leave a comment, I need to know if I'm doing something good, or I need to stop translating (probably forever).   
> Hope you'll like it <3

Equius doesn’t say anything when she runs into his apartment only in shorts and a T-shirt, doesn’t swear when she jumps on the sofa next to him, and only winces when she takes just opened a can of beer from his hands. Nepeta is Nepeta, and as she has been doing this for the last few years on Sunday evenings, so be it. Just running into a neighbor's apartment, nothing bad. They live in neighboring apartments, it seems, for eternity.

But now she keeps talking all about her friend, and Equius twitches when she corrects the "friend" for the "boyfriend."

“Why do you need this little jerk?” he grumbles, looking for another can of beer in the fridge. There is only dark beer left, but he buys it just then, so that Nepeta steals his light beer anyway. “He's…”

Nepeta sips from the can and expressively throws up her chin - like, it's not your business. Equius squeezes his can in a big palm, and it crunches crisply.

No, he isn't in love with her, with Nepeta. She is his friend, the best friend, and he knows that she lives alone and needs to be taken care of. He's just like... Like an older brother. And he wants to know what kind of a “always angry little jerk” is hanging next to her, and it's unclear why she likes him.

”He doesn't even have a job...” Equius doesn't calm down. “Forever in sweaters, as if he has scars on the veins... And also...”

“Equius...” Nepeta sighs in torment, throwing her head back against the sofa. “Go fuck yourself.”

Equius chokes on the beer and gives her a cuff on the nape. She hisses, and Equius thinks that if she had claws, she would have already clung to his neck. But Nepeta only laughs and easily kicks in response.

“And you started to swear because of him!”

“And it's fucking awesome.”

Equius sometimes wants to find this ... Karkat, it seems, and hit him in the face. But he understands that then Nepeta won't forgive him, she will stop coming in the evenings with food, she won't discuss their acquaintances with him anymore, and she can even move somewhere.

“Mother of God...” Equius kneads the already empty can of beer in a small flat cake. Nepeta on the couch is swinging her legs and purring something under her breath. “I hope you're happy.”

She smiles at him and shows her thumb.

“Don't worry,” she says, and pulls out a packet of chips from somewhere, “Everything will be awesome.”

Nepeta is Nepeta, Equius thinks, throwing a can in the trash.

And he definitely will talk with Karkat.


End file.
